One Giant Leap for Wizardkind
by D. Page Robin
Summary: At the end of her sixth year, Hermione Granger, is disgusted with how she treated her best friend. She makes amends and they find Voldemort's ace in the hole and trump it.
1. The Unhappy Witch

**A/N: This story was in my collection 'Coming Attractions'. Reviewers asked that I rewrite it and make it a story without flash backs. So, this is the first chapter of the rewrite. **

**As always, it is an honor to create a world in JKR's reality.**

Hermione Granger had never in her 17 years felt such a combination of shame, anger at herself, confusion and despair. In the three hours since the Hogwarts Express had left Hogsmeade Station, following the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, she had been in deep thought, occasionally shedding unnoticed tears and writing steadily in a leather bound journal.

Finally, she sighed, thinking to herself. _It's time to bite the bullet. I only hope he'll listen to me. I could hardly blame him if he doesn't. He was right in everything, I was wrong in everything._

Looking around her compartment, she saw the only person who had been willing to sit with her, Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, I know I've no right to ask you to do this, but would you please find Harry's compartment and then bring me there? I have to at least try to make amends for my behavior this year."

The younger girl put down her copy of the Quibbler. and considered Hermione. Gone was the dreamy eyed 'Looney' persona. Her gaze was sharp, penetrating and, if not hostile, at the least exceedingly impersonal, almost as if Hermione was an unexpected variety of a familiar insect. "You are asking me for a great deal, Hermione. You and Draco Malfoy have been competing all year for the 'I like Harry the least' title, so why do you think I'd help you? And whyever would you think he'll listen to you if I bring him to you?"

Hermione winced almost imperceptibly, wishing it weren't so, but resigned to the fact she was at the bottom of a deep hole she herself had dug. "I can't dispute any of that Luna. I feel so much shame now at the way I've behaved this year. I pushed Harry away all year and yet when I kept falling apart emotionally, he'd be there for me, hugging me, soothing me, bringing back a little sanity to my world. But why then did I start acting badly towards Harry again? I don't know. I can't figure it out. I think I'm afraid, that I'll learn something about myself I don't want to know. But what I'm sure of is that I've hurt the best friend, the best person I've ever known and if I don't talk to him now, today, it will never be mended. I know that it can't ever go back as if it never had happened, but it can be repaired, so our friendship continues and maybe even be strengthened."

Luna continued to gaze at Hermione; then her eyes lost focus, became dreamy again, then returned to disconcertingly focused. Hermione absently thought of a computer, suspending its interface to complete an analysis, then bringing the interface up again. She wondered if that was how Luna was, and whether she did that as a defense, or for some other reason, or in some sort of combination.

Luna finally spoke. "I can see that the Wrackspurts finally have been chased away by the Nargles and the Brainflitters. You haven't thought this clearly since the Department of Mysteries battle, a year ago. You know, Harry and you are the same in one important thing; you both have in yourselves all the qualities the Founders valued, and in Sortable amounts.

"We all know about your courage, and in you particularly, that love of learning and wit so valued by Ravenclaw. Harry is not so far behind in that as many think. I suspect something happened to him to hide that light, but it does come out in stress and maybe someday, it can be brought out to stand on its own. You both have loyalty that would shame a Hufflepuff by comparison. Yours has faltered, but I see your determination to not allow it to reoccur. Finally, you've both got a lot of the positive qualities of Slytherin, the ambition to plan great things and the cleverness to make the ambitions happen, all without any of the bigotry that mars that House.

"I can see your sincerity and so I'll do as you ask. One thing I don't understand. Why isn't Ronald sitting with you?"

Hermione sighed. "We ended it the night Dumbledore died. We had a long talk and we both agreed that we were fine as best friends but that we weren't really romantically compatible. Ron admitted that he was much more interested in Lavender and it felt right to him when he was with her."

Luna nodded, looking interested. "Do you think your were compensating for being distant with Harry?"

"You may have a point. I've thought at times I would not be such good friends with Ron were it not for Harry. I may have reversed that this year." She gave a deep, frustrated sigh. "That makes about 169 things I still don't understand about this year."

"I'll find his compartment. He's likely to have some friends with him. How do you want me to handle that?"

"I didn't mind insulting him in public, I can apologize the same way."

"OK. I'll be back soon," said Luna as she left.

Hermione sat pondering. To really do this properly, she'd have needed to book the Great Hall. But this would have to do. Sooner than she expected, the door reopened. To her surprise, Harry had accompanied Luna to the compartment. Harry entered, while Luna stayed in the corridor.

Harry stood stiffly. "Luna said you wished to see me." While not friendly, his voice was definitely not hate filled. If anything, she could see sadness, wariness, and more than a bit of defensiveness and fear in his eyes. He kept his tone very neutral and even.

Hermione just managed to keep from crying, seeing how badly she had hurt him. "Harry, I have treated you horribly this year. It was needless and pointless on my part. I don't know who was in my body saying those things, but now I can barely comprehend that it was me. I got angry at the most trivial things. Why we didn't spend hours going over your copy of that Potions book, I don't know. That's what we'd have done any other year, and why I acted differently this year..."

Harry interrupted. "'Mione, it is OK to call you that again?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "There's no need to apologize. I wished you hadn't gone on about it, but no book is more important than our friendship. That's why we tossed it."

"No Harry! It isn't just about that book! I didn't believe you about that, but I didn't believe you about Malfoy or anything else you said. And everything you said that I ignored or belittled turned out to be right!

"But yet, any time **I** needed a friend, you were there to comfort me, and to help me feel better. I repaid you by acting as terribly towards you as I did before, after my crisis passed. I have to say that you would have every right to end our friendship here and now."

"'Mione, is that what you wish me to do?"

"No Harry, I wish to stand at your side, to help solve your problems and to fight your battles, even if it might mean I die while doing so. I want to do this for as long as you will permit it, but you can't do this unless you can trust me.

"Now, by my count, I owe three Life Debts to you; our first year with the Troll, our third year with the Dementors, and the night before last when you gave me a portion of Felix Felicis and again faced death. If you had had that dose, you would have not had so terrible a time, and maybe could have saved Dumbledore's life.

"So Harry, I am freely acknowledging my Life Debts, and I ask you to use them to bind me to you. I don't care what role you choose, so long as I can be at your right hand. Please do this, Harry. You have to be sure you can trust me not to leave you again."

Harry stood as if frozen, eyes wide and astonished, looking at her as if she'd sprouted a second head. He had no other expression. He might have stood like that for but a few minutes. To her, it seemed much longer. She began to despair. She had put all her cards on the table. If he rejected them, she had no place to go.

She felt herself starting to circle the drain; then she saw his eyes. They weren't angry or hate-filled, but full of compassion and concern for her, for her feelings. Then he did something he so rarely did and initiated a hug. She leaned into the hug, drawing comfort from the feeling of being forgiven. Seconds later, she was sitting on the bench, Harry next to her, still holding her, both his hands holding her's.

"'Mione, you don't have to beat yourself up like this. I have never thought of you as anything other than my best friend. I trust and depend on you above everyone else I've ever known, including Dumbledore."

"But Harry, how can you say that when I've been so horrible to you..."

"'Mione, please. I know I'm not the most easy person to be a friend with. It is filled with a lot of stress, particularly for a person like you, someone who thinks and feels, who believes in things passionately and acts on those beliefs. That is what makes Ron a different friend to me than you are. But, this also makes you the friend I need most."

"What I think is you tried to take, a Sa-Sa- Sabbatical year. And yet I didn't let you alone. I understand your need," Harry chuckled ruefully. "Hell, I'd like a Sabbatical year from being Harry Potter if I could! But I always believed in you, always believed you would want my friendship again. I'm not calling in Life Debts, whether it is 1 or 3 or 100. I would never ever call in a debt unless it was for your own benefit."

Hermione stared at him, disbelievingly. How could he who have such faith, after last year? "But Harry, I think you trust me too much. What if I fail?"

"Hermione, first of all, you are Hermione Granger. 'Failing...'". Here, Harry made the hand signs for air quotes. "...is not in your vocabulary. Second, you are too stubborn to admit defeat and always come out on top! Lastly, **I'm** too stubborn to give up on you. Unless you show me the Dark Mark on your arm and fire off an Avada Kedavra, you can't stop me from being your friend."

"You know I'm awful at talking about feelings. I guess my years at the Dursleys make me like that. I didn't know what friendship was or how it felt. Not until I got to Hogwarts and met you and Ron and Neville and some others. But mainly you, I think. I'm still not sure about feelings. But I do know that the best thing to happen to me in my life was to become and remain your friend"

Hermione felt all her walls fall, felt all her defensive reserves melt away, as she launched herself into Harry's arms giving him comfort, receiving comfort in return. She knew their friendship was mended and was strong, and would only become stronger.

When the long hug was over, she looked at Harry and said in a slightly shaky voice, "Harry, you talk about feelings just fine. I'm glad to know I am still your friend. I want you to know a couple of things. I still don't know why I did what I did, but when I know, so will you. I'd like your help with this. Here is a journal. I have a twin to it. You can use it as a private journal, or you can have what you write transmitted to me and the reverse. When you get home, you'll find my thoughts, written before we talked. By your 17th birthday, I hope we'll both know."

"I would like that too, 'Mione. Now, let's sit down and enjoy the rest of the trip to London."

Hermione readily agreed. They got Luna and Neville to join them and spoke of inconsequential and fun topics; just four teens, seemingly without a care in the world.

**A/N: ****First, a big shout out to texan-muggle, my ****B****eta. He keeps me on the straight and narrow. Any additional goofs are on my dime.**

**The idea of transmitting journals comes from Bobmin356 and the story **_**The Power of the Press.**_** That is also the story recommendation for this chapter.**

**Once more, thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Posted: 12/23/14**

**Reposted: 0****3****/0****2****/2015****  
>Word: 2,1<strong>**95**


	2. Conversations

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create a world in JKR's reality.**

As the Express slowed to a stop at King's Cross Station, Harry said goodbye to Neville and Luna and promised to write. He then stopped Hermione before they left the compartment. "Hermione, you can set your journal anytime you want, you're of age, but I'm not. Show me how to do that now and I'll keep it on transmit the whole time."

"I forgot that, dumb me! Just tap it with your wand, saying 'Transmetre'. To make it private, tap it and say 'Privatas'. Now, can you help me with my trunk?" Harry handed down her trunk, then went to his original compartment for his trunk.

When he reached the compartment, he found that Ron and Ginny were still there. Both were a bit concerned that Harry hadn't come back, but since Neville had told them he was with Hermione and Luna, neither were frantic.

"Harry, mate, we didn't think we'd see you until right before Bill's wedding!"

"Well, Ron you'll see me even before that, I'll be at the Burrow by my birthday, remember? By the way, try to talk your mum out of making a big deal out of my birthday, it's not fair to Fleur and Bill, after all." Harry's voice carried a note of pleading, but he knew that it was a lost cause. Molly Weasley believed in 'Nothing exceeds like excess'.

Ginny said, "We'll try, but it's likely no good. Harry..."

Harry cut in, sure about Ginny's intentions. "Gin, I'm sorry. I really don't want to make you any more of a target than you already are by being in a family of so-called 'blood traitors'''. Harry saw she still wanted to argue the point, but ruthlessly cut her off. "But it's more than that. This spring was fun. I'd had a rotten year, had my usual run of luck at Hogwarts. Those couple of weeks were great, I felt normal. But, it's me, it couldn't last. And honestly, it wouldn't have lasted. I don't know who I'll fall in love with, if I even survive Voldemort. I like you too much to give you a false hope. Find a guy you really like, who will treat you like the princess you are and don't let go of him."

Ginny looked as if she'd cry, but nodded stiffly, grabbed him into a hug. Ron looked ruefully at Harry, got Harry's trunk down and shook his hand. "At the Burrow, then." And they left.

Harry sighed deeply. It had been painful, but it was necessary. Dragging the trunk, he detrained.

**-OGLfW-**

Exiting the platform onto the civilian side of King's Cross, he saw that the Dursleys had, as usual, left him in the lurch. Fortunately, he saw that Hermione and her parents were still there; Hermione had definitely wanted a last word before going home.

He looked at Hermione's parents, noting that they seemed little changed from when they saw them not quite a year before. Emerson Granger was a tall (188 cm) man, rangy and muscular. Harry felt blessed that he'd had a bit of a growth spurt, no longer feeling quite like a child in his presence, though he was still significantly shorter at 175 cm.

If the cliché that a girl's mother tells you what she'll look like in 20 years has any truth, then Hermione was destined to be a knockout. Danielle Granger was a shade taller at 168 cm and was noticeably curvier than Hermione. They shared the same bushy hair, but Dani's was more relaxed and wavy. Hermione's face was an appealing mix of the best features of her parents and instead of Dani's hazel eyes, she shared her dad's warm, cinnamon brown ones.

"Mum, dad, you remember my best friend, Harry Potter?" Hermione's voice was bright, far brighter than either of them could have thought possible a few hours earlier.

"Harry it is good to see you again! I think you've grown since last year." Dani looked at Harry with approval. Not only was he taller, but he had filled out and no longer looked like a waif. He definitely looked much more like boyfriend material, but something in Hermione's letters this year had set off alarms with both her and Em. Something was off, and they'd have to have some heart-to-hearts with her and soon.

"Thank you Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. It is very good to see both of you again and I hope all has been well with you." Harry looked around once more to confirm that the Dursleys had not shown up and then colored. He **hated** having to ask for help. He felt he became that little boy from under the stairs whenever that happened. Harry found himself again hating his relatives, so-called.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, I'm truly sorry to ask this, but my 'aunt and uncle'" the disgust Harry felt for Petunia and Vernon bled through in his voice, "seem to think it's too much bother to pick me up. They never give me any money, so I can't hire a taxi. Could I possibly ask you for a ride? I don't even have enough to pay for the Knight Bus. As soon as I can get some money, I'll reimburse you for your petrol and mileage."

Both Granger parents stared at Harry, mouths agape, then converged on him, giving him a hug that left no doubt that Hermione inherited that trait from both of them, equally.

"Harry, of course we'll take you home. You and Hermione have been so close, for so long, it wouldn't be right to say no." Dani's voice shook. She could tell straight off that it had cost Harry very dearly to make the request and a vast surge of maternal protectiveness engulfed her.

She also saw something in Harry's eyes that worried her. In other years, there was wonder, joy, excitement; LIFE was there, the sense that there was something new and wondrous lurking around the corner. Even knowing that he'd be returning to those terrible relatives of his, there had still been an expectation and an optimism. There was none of that in there now. She had heard her father speak of that look. He and his buddies who'd served in World War Two had a name for it, the 'Thousand yard stare'.

She'd been able to see it in their eyes when they had stopped retelling their war stories and had begun instead to relive them. A dead look, a look that said that nothing past the current instant was worth the attention. 'Let anything else bide, I might not be alive to consider it anyway.'

Even as he chatted politely with them (and Harry was eight of the ten politest teens she knew, outside of Hermione), Dani thought it was as if it was a computer subroutine Harry brought up automatically. The real Harry was there, somewhere deep, isolated. It took every bit of her self control not to show the distress and empathetic pain she felt.

"So Harry, let's get these trunks and carriers to the car and stow them. Then we can figure out our route and get us all home." Companionably, Em and Harry loaded up a pair of trollies and exited platform 9 3/4. Once inside the main station, he noted that something seemed to be absent from Harry's belongings. "Where's Hedwig?" Em spoke _sotto voce_, realizing King's Cross wasn't the best place to ask, but not wanting to have to backtrack.

"She's on the wing" replied Harry in the same tones. "I sent her from school before we left. She'll take her time, hunt, stretch her wings. She gets too little exercise as it is most of the year, so she's on holiday too. I told her to end up at the Burrow in a few weeks. But if I need her, or Hermione does, she'll show up."

"Smart girl."

"Yeah, she is that. All mail owls have to be, but everyone I know who has one wishes theirs was as smart as she is. They tell me she's my familiar and we have a much stronger bond than usual for that."

They finally arrived at a late model Range Rover and loaded the trunks and Crookshanks' carrier in the back.

**-OGLfW-**

After they settled in the car, Em pulled out of the car park. As they began to negotiate the streets past Charing Cross Road, Dani said "It's late and I'll bet you two haven't had anything decent to eat since breakfast. We're going to have dinner before taking you home, Harry and we're not discussing it."

"I won't argue, Mrs. Granger. If anyone should ask me in the future, I can tell them that Hermione gets her bossiness very honestly."

As Harry absorbed a mock glare and swat on the arm from Hermione, Em's chortling filled the car's cabin. "Harry my lad, she got it from both of us. Bossiness is practically a requirement to become a dentist. How else could we get by, with our faces in people's mouths all day?"

In turn, Harry's delighted, unaffected laughter replaced Em's. Hermione and Dani looked at his mirth and inwardly smiled. Hermione thought, _I can't remember when Harry's laughed so freely. Joy turns him into another person, but __he's __still the Harry I know._ Dani had a small smile on her lips as she looked at him through the rear view mirror. _He looks like another person when he is like this. I hope Hermione will try to keep him more like this. It would be for the best for them both._

"Where should we go to eat? Is there any type of food you're hungry for?"

"The people around me have never been very adventuresome, but I'm willing to try anything."

"Mom, since Harry is willing, let's make it an experience for him. Could we go to Lu's? They're so good and we can get a bunch a plates and share." Also, they have some big booths with some privacy. We can talk there and I think we both could use that."

Dani saw Harry nodding and smiling at Hermione in the back. They seemed more comfortable with each other, almost as if there had been far too much pressure this year. more than they could manage, despite their friendship. She saw her daughter slip her hand into her friend's hand, then internally frowned on seeing him start, look at her and then visibly relax. _This isn't good, we do need a discussion_.

After about forty minutes, during which Harry and Hermione shared a practically inaudible conversation concerning matters they alone knew, Em pulled into the parking lot of an attractive oriental restaurant.

After they were shown into a quiet, private booth, Em explained how his family ate Chinese food to Harry. "This is one of the best places we know for good Chinese. If you've had heavy, greasy take away before, forget that. Lu's make light, tasty, filling food. We're four, so we'll order five different plates. That way we can share all the food, it'll be on the turntable and you move what you want to try in front of you and take some. Let's order and we'll make sure that we have a good selection. Sound OK?"

Harry readily agreed. Very soon they had a large appetizer tray and Harry tasted food that certainly outstripped the take away the Dursleys had him bring in from time to time. He was even more tantalized by the selection of entrées when they appeared. He'd never experienced such combinations of aromas, tastes and textures before. His amazed and blissful reaction amused and saddened the Grangers. After hunger's edge was blunted, they began a discussion about the year at Hogwarts past.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger..."

Em interrupted. "First Harry, please call us Em and Dani. We know each other well enough not to be formal. I'd say we feel we know you quite well through Hermione's letters home, though we know a lot is still unsaid."

"Thank you Em, Dani and I'm honored by the compliment. I understand that Hermione tells you everything that has happened to us, since first year. So I guess I want to thank you that she's still gone to Hogwarts despite that. I'm sure things never would have been even as good as they've been without her to keep me from being too dumb."

"This has been a rather horrid year. Well, I guess that doesn't say much. I think my first year was my best year at Hogwarts. Not sure that that sets the bar for OK very high! Anyway, this is the year I had and Hermione, jump in when I miss something."

So Harry retold the events of the last year, warts and all. He didn't spare anyone, but he didn't sugarcoat anything either. While he spoke of his disappointment in the distance that developed among his best friends, he didn't spare his own shortcomings either. By the time he finished with his talks with Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the train, they had polished off everything edible and sat sipping green tea.

Hermione's parents sat thinking for a long moment after Hermione and Harry finished. Finally, Em gave a long sigh. "Even by your standards, you had a monstrosity of a year. You didn't take as many physical hits perhaps, but psychologically and emotionally, I'm astonished you can function, forget about your doing as well as we see you right now."

"I've a couple more thoughts for now. I can tell how upset and sad you're feeling about Headmaster Dumbledore's death. But don't lose sight of the fact that you shouldn't feel guilt over his death, none at all. He made his choices. He knew the risks, gambled and lost.

"Moreover, you should realize that he didn't do you any favors this year. His 'special instruction' lasted most of the year, when it could and should have been done in a couple of weeks. These 'H's you're suppose to find, from what you've told us, Dumbledore let you down again. Other than the number, you've only the haziest of ideas what they might be and no idea where they might be and it seems very little idea how to destroy them.

"He didn't do anything to teach you magic. He could have taught you how to defend yourself better and stand a better chance of winning, or at least escaping alive fights with Death Eaters. Your skirmish with that Snape bastard last night showed that. And no matter how good he might be, this Dark Lord you're supposed to 'vanquish' is going to be better and he has help.

"He has some unknown number of DeathEaters and they are all killers and more than that, they don't think twice about killing. What adults you have on your side seem to think you can just lock them up and be done. That hasn't worked, has it? You're in a war, and in war you can't give the foe free passes like that. You have to make sure that when you take out a DeathEater that they'll never return to the fight. Your 'allies' don't seem to me to be able to do what needs doing.

"Finally, you are in a position no one person should face. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders and everyone seems to think you can do this, basically by yourself. I think I can speak for Dani too in this. As non magical people, we might not be worth anything very useful in your fight. But what we can do, we will do. Tell us to jump and we'll just ask, 'how high'. We're for you, for the duration and beyond. Here are your first two recruits for the PA; Potter's Army."

Harry had a hard time keeping tears and sobs at bay. _I can't, not here in public. Soon though. Can't be this lucky. Can't abuse them. Would've protected them for Hermione's sake and I will for their sake too._ "Words fail. Don't think Grangers ever will. T-thanks."

Harry couldn't continue. His arm was then crushed by Hermione's grasp. "We're here, **I'm** here. Until the end and past that, as long as you want us there."

"Hermione, Harry, I'm sad you've been estranged this year. I'm glad though that you're both working through that. If you need help or an ear, we've got four between us, so use them. I don't want to be a pushy mom, but I've thought since first year that you two have more than a simple, good friendship. That's my only word, but think about it, OK?" Dani smiled, seeing both 'her kids' blush scarlet. _I'm not planting a seed, just watering the one already there._

"I hate to end this, but it will be after 10:00 before we can get you back Harry, and some of us work Mondays." Em's smile blunted any perceived censure. "I'll settle up and meet you in the car."

**-OGLfW-**

Driving to Surrey, the four sat silently, wrapped in their own thoughts. Then Harry cleared his throat. "I don't think I've said this to you, Hermione, but it's overdue. In my six years in the magical world, I've made some awfully good friends. Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, their parents, Neville, Luna, my Quidditch teammates, people in the DA. They give me plenty of reasons to fight, to not give in. But you're in a place all to yourself. Ron may have been my first, but you are my **best** friend. You stood by me, even when no one else would. Last year, well we've talked about that and we'll keep working on that, You have my friendship for life and even on Dumbledore's 'next great adventure.'"

Hermione wailed "Harry!" and somehow twisted herself around and caught Harry in a fierce hug. "You are my very best friend, and my first real friend. I'm going to make sure that you'll never have any reason to doubt me, ever again." Harry found himself holding her just as tightly and they comforted each other until they reached 4 Privet Drive.

They pulled into the driveway to find a completely dark house. They got out of the house to peek into the garage, when a rough voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Merlin's beard, Potter! It took you long enough to get here. Thought you were walking from King's Cross. What happened?"

While the others started, Harry simply chuckled sourly to himself at the familiar voice. "Didn't think you cared, Moody. Let me introduce Hermione's parents, Emerson and Danielle. Em. Dani, this is Alastor Moody, nicknamed 'Mad-Eye'. You can see why."

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, I'm charmed. Well met. Your daughter is thought of very highly by the Order." Moody gave them his best smile, such as it was.

"We are glad to meet you too, Mr. Moody. The descriptions we've had of you don't do you justice!" Em's eyes gleamed with humor.

"I'll just bet! What happened kid? There's no one inside."

"Kind of expected that. They weren't at the station. Only question is why; did they do a bunk, go on a vacation, or something more sinister." Harry's voice didn't betray any particular feeling. He was past the point of letting his aunt and uncle's antics get to him.

"Aye. Any idea how to find out?"

"Yeah, but not until tomorrow. I don't have any money, Galleons or Pounds, so I don't have any way to buy food. I don't much feel like living in an empty house. Don't tell me about the damned wards! They'll last a few days longer. Don't want to stay here right now, but no choice, as usual."

"You do have a choice Harry." Startled, Harry and Mad-Eye looked at Dani. "We have plenty of room in our house for you and you can stay until the Dursleys return. You can stay with us until you have to leave for your birthday, if you want. No one will know you're there, you just can't use magic, but Hermione can. Mr. Moody, if you want a person on the inside, that can be worked out too. Harry, you won't have to worry about money, if you really feel you need to pay us, it can wait. What do you say?"

Harry and Moody exchanged glances. "It's doable." The older man pondered. "Even works better, it's hiding in plain sight. We'll have the Order continue to guard here, as a blind. We won't have the same people guarding both places."

"This works for me, as long as the Grangers are in no danger, as long as they can put up with me. I only want Aurors guarding their house, plus Remus. Everyone on 'Granger detail' have to be told that if DeathEaters do attack, they use deadly force! No second chances. Em and Dani are going out on a thin limb for me and they will not suffer for it. Do we have an agreement?"

Moody nodded. Then they all got into the Range Rover and left.

**A/N: ****First, a big shout out to texan-muggle, my ****B****eta. He keeps me on the straight and narrow. Any goofs are on my dime.**

**M****y timeline ****differs from**** that in canon. In canon, the expedition to the cave, attack on Hogwarts and death of Dumbledore take place ****on 30 June, 1997, according to the Harry Potter Wiki and the ****f****uneral on 1 July****. ****The students return to King's Cross right afterwards. This time frame is too compressed, so I have Dumbledore's death taking place on Saturday, 31 May and the funeral and return to London on Sunday, 1 June. This also provided a pretext for the Dursleys to not pick up Harry, beside sheer meanness. **

**I ****am also diverging from my original one-shot, which followed canon too much for my current tastes. So while that is still my road map, details are going to be different. I'm also letting the story take me where it wants to go. I hope you're up for the adventure too!**

**I ****used the name of a favorite place of mine for the setting of the Grangers' meal with Harry.**

**T****he story recommendation for this chapter ****is ****How HP and the DH should have Ended ****by Sprinter1988 (****id: 7582445****). A better and more realistic ending to the Battle of Hogwarts and what came after. ****Some of the ideas also inform this chapter.**

**Once more, thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Posted: 03/03/2015  
>Words: 3,780<strong>


End file.
